marshmallowsfandomcom-20200215-history
Marshmallow (Character)
Description (Default Form, Current) A small white creature that has the head of either a cartoon-like canine, or feline. Their body resembles a box, although has a texture similar to the food; marshmallow. Behind them is a small fluffy tail, that tends to change positions, and fluffiness overtime. Each of their limbs are skinny black lines, which seem to be capable of changing sizes. Their eyes usually are small black dots, also capable of changing sizes. * Marshmallow's fur can change, based on t heir emotions. For example; if shocked, their fur spikes up. If soothed, their fur becomes smooth, and/or rounder. * If Marshmallow is shocked enough, their eyes may change into a white ball, with black outline. * If tired, or stressed, their eyes may close, and slant. Description (Anthropomorphic/Furry Form, Not Updated) A short feminine mammal similar to a canine, or feline - possibly both. Their limbs appear to have pitch black fur, while the rest of their body is a pristine white. Behind them is an alive long, and thick tail, with sharp teeth, capable of extending itself. Their body is clothed with a silky white strapless dress, that ends above their knees. Both of their eyes are black, with white sclera, although have no pupils. Information (Current) * Marshmallow appears to be both a character, and a fursona/persona to marshmallowbox. * It seems that Marshmallow has more interest in females, than males. This likely links to marshmallowbox. History (Non-Fiction) * It's assumed that Marshmallow was created sometime in mid 2016, on marshmallowbox's Nintendo 3DS. Old digital drawings on the camera roll appear to have been deleted in late 2017, though. * According to 3 out of 5 of marshmallowbox's old drawing notebooks, Marshmallow had a tsundere-like personality. They would commonly say "Baka!" as a joke, although seemed to show strange affection, or stubbornness towards a skeleton named Paperjam. (Note: I'm pretty sure the wiki link has canon information about this character, although it may not be as trustful, since it's likely not written by the creator themselves, but feel free to go through it.) Marshmallow's old tail friend also liked to chase the skeleton. * Marshmallow's unnamed tail friend existed from late 2017, to mid 2018. Apparently, they had passed away saving Marshmallow from a house fire. Trivia * Marshmallow is commonly mistaken as a male. * Marshmallow is usually mistaken as Gary (who is a seperate character), by marshmallow's friends. * There is a baby variation of Marshmallow, called Babymallow. The Babymallow mascot is seen with a ribbon decorated around their neck. * Marshmallow was born through marshmallowbox's art, instead of an egg, which is where Babymallow's come from. * Marshmallow is the mascot of marshmallowbox's account, and etc. * The anthropomorphic/furry form of Marshmallow used to be shipped with Paperjam. * Marshmallow's unnamed tail friend was based off of [https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Mawile_(Pok%C3%A9mon) Mawile (Pokémon)], and [https://skullgirls.fandom.com/wiki/Filia Filia (Skullgirls)], along with a YouTubevideo. * Marshmallow is the (2nd) smallest character, although can be the tallest, by expanding their body upwards.